


Can't Make Me Fall (Again)

by dreamerloverluthor



Series: I'll make you better with love. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Lena gets fed up with missing Sam and decides to go see her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: I'll make you better with love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199714
Kudos: 11





	Can't Make Me Fall (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reigncorp fic so I hope I did it justice. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it :)

Lena had decided she had spent too much time away from Sam and Ruby. She needed to go see the pair that meant the world to her. Things were simply just not the same now that the two were away from her. She was happy that she was able to help Sam and Ruby because they deserved to be happy. It had been why she and Sam had decided to split, it was after Lena noticed her last name will never stop following her around. Shortly after being questioned for trying to blow the same aircraft she was supposed to be in, she knew she would never stop being associated with her family. She wanted Sam and Ruby to be able to be happy for them never to get asked if Lena was truly just like her family just simply better at hiding it. 

Though after everything that happened with Kara, Lena couldn't help but notice even when Sam was the "evil" one. Lena never gave up, she stayed by her and did everything she could to bring back the Sam she knew was inside Reign. She asked for help and was honest. Kara on the other had given up when Lena acted upset over her feelings and even gave up on her. Sam on the other hand even though she had no clue what happened on previous Earth their relationship with still been the same, the breakup was slightly different. Sam breaks up with her because she stopped following her own dreams and was chasing Lex's. 

Even now, there wasn't a day that Samantha Arias didn't try to push her towards her own dreams instead of Lex's which is what made Lena realize maybe she wasn't entirely over Sam. Maybe she never really was. She just pushed herself to believe it, she felt like her brain was going a million miles an hour as she walked through the airport. Her smile grew wide as she caught the back of Sam's back clearly amusing Ruby with whatever Rant she was spilling at her. She just couldn't help it, she let go of her bag as she ran towards them. "Mom catch Lena!"

Lena laughed softly, thanking Samantha's Kryptonian genes as she caught her without even stumbling forward when she jumped on her back. She grinned as Sam rolled her eyes at her playfully. "Do you think she's ever gonna learn she can't make me fall?" Sam asked Ruby who rolled her eyes at the grown-ups. She just really wished her mom and Lena would get back together already. She still didn't understand why they broke up in the first place. She could still all the love they had for each other. It was so obvious in the way they talked to each other. She headed to get Lena’s bag from where she had left it. 

Lena simply leaned in as her body relaxed against Sam's warm back as she held on easily to her. She rested her chin on Sam's shoulder, "I missed you guys." She whispered softly as she received a light squeeze of her thighs and kiss to her cheek from Sam. 

"We miss you too, Lee." Sam said honestly before Lena sighed softly as she rested her forehead against Sam's shoulder. Sam had noticed that Ruby was staying busy and away from them so Sam could actually get the words out that Ruby was telling her she needed to get out. She sometimes hated how smart her daughter was. "And just so you know, you can't make me fall for you when I already have." 

Lena chuckled softly as she hid her face against Sam's neck at her corny pickup line. Though it was enough to make Lena realize she truly wasn't over Samantha Arias. She leaned in to kiss her jaw, "I love you, Sammy. I don't think I'll ever stop." She whispered softly against Sam's ear. Sam turned her head as she leaned in for a kiss which Lena happily returned. They both laughed softly into it as they heard Ruby cheer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
